


Needlework (Is Women's Work)

by Delphi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Acupuncture, Drabble Sequence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Needles, Other, Piercings, Romance, Sex Education, Sexual Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five women experienced with needles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needlework (Is Women's Work)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 round of Kink Bingo on DW. Kink: "Piercings/Needleplay"

**1\. Kanna**

_"It's like threading a needle."_

Ever since Kanna's gran had taken the girls aside for an instructive talk, the sewing circle hadn't been the same.

Kanna caught Nona looking her way and, with a straight face, jabbed a piece of sinew thread at the eye of her needle, deliberately missing twice.

Nona's cheeks flushed. Her needle poked provocatively through the hide she was working on, wiggling in and out. Next to her, Akomi shook with suppressed giggles, hands unsteady enough that she truly couldn't thread her needle—the sinew flopping over limply. The three burst into laughter.

The women sighed.

 

**2\. Suki/Sokka**

"Don't you trust me?" She dabs at his ear with spirit-water and cleans the sharpened porkuspine quill as well.

Sokka tenses against her. "Oh, I trust you just fine! It's the spike you're about to drive through my head that I'm less sure about."

"You're the one who said it wasn't fair that I got to have all the pretty earrings."

" _Cool_ earrings. I said _cool_ earrings."

She brushes her lips against his other ear, whispering, "You are going to look _so_ cool."

He relaxes in her arms, leaning back, and she kisses his cheek before driving the quill home.

 

**3\. Azula**

She understands the appeal of penetration. The mad drive of lesser creatures to fornication still eludes her, but the instinct to invade, to trespass boundaries, to open someone up and see what’s inside...she imagines it's only natural.

When she is alone in her bedchamber, she draws one of her hairpins from her lip to her breastbone and then down to where the hair at her pubis conceals the perfect, symmetrical marks.

Her eyes close. There's a faint, satisfying 'pop' as the thin, weak veneer of skin gives way. And then...only fire as the heat inside her flares.

 

**4\. Ta Min/Roku**

"How are you going to keep the world in balance if you aren't balanced yourself?" she chided, pushing her husband down on the table and straddling his waist.

He grumbled, but she ignored him, taking off his robe and admiring his naked form—his broad shoulders and his strong arms. She selected a fine needle from her medicine box and felt for a tender point before easing it in. A second joined it an inch below, and her husband let out a shivery sigh.

She hid a smile as the most powerful man in four nations turned to meekness beneath her.

 

**5\. Toph**

It wasn't her idea to have her ears pierced. Her parents had it done when she was still a baby. To draw attention away from her eyes, maybe. To make her into something decorative. It wasn't until she began bending metal that she put the earrings back in—the weight of them suddenly interesting, providing something to play with when she's bored.

She's sixteen when she adds a ring through her lip, cocky that no one else can take it out, and over the years, three more join the collection, hidden under her clothes. There's nothing better than earthbending. _Nothing_.  



End file.
